coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Geoff Metcalfe
Geoff Metcalfe is a local Weatherfield celebrity and father to Tim Metcalfe. From an early age Geoff began work as an entertainer. While he was mostly hired for magic performances, Geoff would also spend a lot of time volunteering for charity events. At some point he married a twenty-six year old woman, however she passed away from breast cancer two years later. After his wife's death, Geoff became involved with another woman Tess - who he described as "selfish, rude, demanding and lazy", however he put up with her faults as she would allow him to saw her in half as part of his performances. Despite his dislike for her, Geoff decided to marry Tess after she became pregnant with their son - she later gave birth to Tim in January 1972. However, the relationship eventually ended in divorce sometime later. For undisclosed reasons, neither Geoff or Tess stepped forward to take their granddaughter Faye Butler in following the death of her mother Jenny Butler in April 2011 - resulting in Faye being put up for adoption and later being adopted by Anna Windass. Despite not being involved in his son or granddaughter's lives for a number of years, Geoff was revealed to still be in contact with them in January 2018 - when Tim arranged for himself and Faye to stay with Geoff in order to escape Pat Phelan. As a hospital radio DJ, Geoff visited the Tony Wilson ward of Weatherfield General in order to speak to patients and ask if they had any song requests. Believing Geoff was a doctor, Rita Tanner called Geoff over and asked if she would come and see Audrey, who had waited for hours to see somebody. Rita told Geoff that Audrey was unable to listen to the hospital radio station as her headphones were broken and asked if Audrey would be able to recuperate from home rather than being stuck in the hospital. Rita was shocked as Geoff ignored her questions about Audrey and continued to work on the headphones, complaining that the connectors were cheap and nasty. However, Audrey worked out that Geoff wasn't a doctor and he revealed himself to be one of the hospital's radio presenters. Audrey complained to Geoff that the music being played on the station was terrible. Geoff told Audrey that his show which started in half an hour may be a bit more suitable for Audrey's music taste and asked if she wanted to make a request for a song. Audrey asked Geoff if she would play "Crazy" by Patsy Cline. Audrey tuned into Geoff's radio show and was delighted when he told his listeners of an encounter with her a delightful woman on the Tony Wilson ward. Geoff complimented her spirit and was confident that she would be back on her feet in no time. Despite her suggestion for Patsy Cline, Geoff decided to dedicate a song that he believed summed up what he wanted to say to Audrey and Rita earlier. However, Audrey's delight was cut short as she was unamused when Geoff started playing "Shaddap You Face" by Joe Dolce. Geoff had been looking after his granddaughter Faye Windass as Tim believed that she was not safe around villainous neighbour Pat Phelan. When Phelan's crimes were exposed, Geoff visited 4 Coronation Street in order to return Faye to her stepmother, Sally Metcalfe. List of appearances Note: (v) denotes a voice-only appearance. 2018 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:Metcalfe family Category:1972 marriages Category:Speed Daal staff Category:Entertainers